


The Sweet Little Omega

by AwkwardGhost_1782



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha!Alexander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!John, Omegaverse, Salty John Laurens, Slow Burn, beta, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGhost_1782/pseuds/AwkwardGhost_1782
Summary: Everyone loves John Laurens, they love what they see. They love the freckles and the silky curls. They love the eyes and the lips. They love the subtle curves and the eyelashes. They love the Omega.But when they have the guts to get a closer look they don't like what they see. They see the aggressiveness and the lack of smiles. They dry answers and how when you're standing in front of him he puffs his chest out and doesn't look down. They see a borderline murderous glare, and they don't like that. They definitely hate the punches, they don't like John Laurens.At first, Alexander also loved the Omega everyone saw. But then he got closer, and honestly? John's just a weird guy who's tired of everyone's shit. And he loves him.





	1. Ludus

 

France was beautiful, the smell of the cafés, the art museums, the historical richness, heck, even the Eiffel Tower was worth it. The people he met there would always have a place in his heart (except Thomas Jefferson, gosh he was so glad he would never see that prick again). But after a year of being so far, there is nothing like home sweet home. His foster parents and his brother had welcomed him warmly and he would finally see his friends again. He couldn't wait to catch up with all the new things he had missed during his year on the student exchange program.

" _Alexandre_!" Lafayette screeched as soon as he stepped inside the school. Besides him, Madison smiled slightly.

"It's been so long, guys!" The excited Alpha ran toward his friends and tackled them into a hug.

"I see you're just as loud as you left," Madison noted. 

Alexander shrugged. "Damn it's been so long since we last saw each other!" He exclaimed as he separated. "How have things been going? Man I, barely even remembered how you dumbasses smelled, it's nice. Anything new in my absence?"

Madison coughed. "Well.."

"I'm pretty sure you'll see him for yourself soon enough" Lafayette finished.

" _Him_? What do you mean by 'him'?" Alexander asks.

"You'll see"

 

 

And he does, just as he's walking out of third period he hears people yelling and sees students gathering around something, some of them even taking their phones out to record whatever is happening. Alexander has always been a curious dog, so he squishes between the people until he sees two guys. One of them is big, judging by the jacket probably a football player, the side of his head is shaved and the other is dyed with an angry red. He's growling slightly, obviously pissed.

And the other guy? Alexander is infatuated as soon as he sees him. He's way smaller than the football player but probably still around Alexander's height. His eyes are a weird mix of hazel and green, his face is covered with freckles like angry raindrops, his lips are pink and soft looking, hair long and shiny, perfect sized butt. Obviously an Omega, though he's disappointed by the fact that he can barely smell him due to the turtleneck around his neck, probably a scent-blocker. What does surprise Alexander, is his attitude. 

"C'mon Laurens" The football player, who he now recognizes as Andrew, says as he walks closer to Laurens. "The playing hard to get game was hot the first few weeks but this is just plain annoying"

 The Omega rolls his eyes. "That's because I ain't playin' hard to get, you bitch ass idiot, I legitimately don't want anythin' to do with you"

 "Yeah, right," Andrew scoffs.

 Laurens raised his brow. "You think I'm jokin'"?

"Why shouldn't I? No Omega says no to _me_ ," Andrew exclaimed arrogantly.

"Well," He licked his upper teeth in a way that made Alexander's ears grow red. "Then I guess I'll just be the first one," The turned on his heel to leave but Andrew grabbed him by the arm harshly.

"Where do you think you're going, babe?" Andrew asked tauntingly.

" _Don't_ touch me," He warned with a growl. A sound that came directly from his throat.

"Or what?" He chuckled as he pulled the Omega closer to his body. "You gonna punch me with your tiny Omega fists?"

The Omega went through with his threat.

Students gasped, blood was splattered on the floor, a nose was probably broken, teachers rapidly approached the scene, and Alexander? He was incredibly turned on. Most Omegas just stay silent and agree with whatever Alphas tell them, living monotone lives in which they make little to no decisions. Simple, yet unsatisfactory. But not _this_ Omega. This Omega did whatever he wanted to do and Alexander loved that. He wanted that. He wanted _him_.

After the excitement died out students started walking away, but Alexander remained where he stood with a dumb expression on his face. The Omega was taken to the principal's office and Andrew went to the infirmary. By the way teachers managed the situation he had the feeling this wasn't the first time an incident of this type occurred, and that honestly didn't surprise him. It was obvious that John probably had a bunch of Alphas behind his tail, but John really didn't seem interested in any of that. Maybe he had a mate already? Alexander didn't care, he wanted him _badly_.

"Omega caught your tongue?" A voice said beside him, he didn't need to look to know it was his neighbor.

"Who the hell is he, Peggy?" He asked.

"That's John Laurens for you. Tastiest Omega ass you'll ever see but believe me when I tell you he won't let you get anywhere near it,"

"I need him to be mine," Was all he said. Peggy chucked and patted his back.

"Good luck with that, puppy,"

 

•

 

When he sat down with his friends during lunch all he got was raised eyebrows. Yes, he was aware he smelled like a horny dog but he'd appreciate if people wouldn't acknowledge it if only for his sake and honor. Geez, what's with everyone putting their noses on everyone's business these days?

"Who is it?" Asked Lafayette, to which Madison rolled his eyes. 

"He saw Laurens," Alexander shrugged.

"He's so _hot_ , guys"

"Yeah, and also out of everyone's league,” 

"Don't say that," Lafayette said. "He's just really into the Single Pringle business," 

"So he's single!?" Alexander perked up.

"And not willing to mingle" Said Madison bitterly. It was Alexander's turn to raise brows. 

"He _so_ rejected you" He declared.

He got a shrug for an answer.

"Ouch," He winced. "What about you, Joseph?"

"I think I might be more into other Alphas," The Frenchman confessed.

Hamilton smirked, he kind of adored gossip. "Care to share who caught your eye?"

He winked. "It's a secret," Alexander pouted and stuck his tongue out in a mocking way. "Whatever," He said dismissively. "So are you going after Laurens or _non_?"

"Duh. And don't look at me like that Lafayette, I know what I'm doing"

"He's going to break your heart and your face" The Frenchman warned.

"Whatever, Marie. I know what I'm doing," He rolled his eyes and Lafayette showed him his middle finger.

 

•

 

Alexander, in fact, did not know what he was doing.

He approached Laurens on his sixth-period biology class. The teacher was absent and the substitute couldn't care less so no one was doing any work, except Laurens. Normally Alexander would've been one of those nerds who still does work when the teacher isn't present too but not today, today his priority was to start wooing Laurens. He checked himself to make sure his Alpha smell was notable, he had been told by many Omegas and even some Alphas that it was very alluring (Coffee Beans, Ink, and Coconut) so he wanted Laurens to smell it, scents were always important when it came to flirting.

With confidence he walked toward the Omega's desk and put a hand on it, leaning on the wood. He smirked, Laurens frowned.

"What?" The Omega asked with disinterest.

"Has anyone told you that—?"

" _Yes_ ,"

Well damn okay.

"Uh" Alexander deflated for a moment. "Did it hurt when you fell for Heaven, sweetie? Because your face couldn't be more angelic than it is now," He tried again.

"No but I sure did scrap my knee crawlin' out from the depths of hell" ,Laurens said without missing a beat.

Not the answer Alexander was expecting. The Omega looked borderline bored and only spared him a few disinterested glances while he kept doing his work. Most people found his cheesiness endearing but John it seemed wasn't one of them.

"Are you a time traveler? Because I can definitely see you in a not so far away future,"

"Really?" Alexander nodded, were his cheesy lines finally working? "Funny, because I see you out of my life real soon,"

Or maybe not.

"Look" He tried his last card. "You're quite cute and I'm quite handsome and I think we'd make a good pair, so like I thought I'd approach y'know. I really wouldn't mind taking you on a date. What do you say?"

" _Look_ " Laurens mimicked. "I appreciate the effort" Alex had the feeling he didn't. "But I'm really not interested," And so he returned to his work without another word.

That was the quickest rejection Alexander ever had. His ego was wounded but that didn't make him want John any less. No, he was gonna sweep him off his feet sooner or later. Hopefully sooner if luck was on his side.

 

 


	2. Philia

 

"Hey, Alex!"

After sixth period Alexander had focused on figuring out a way to make Laurens fall for him, he almost got hit by a car on his way home because of it, and he would say it was worth it. But was it? He still hadn't been able to come up with anything. Just before he got tempted to look for the "How To Woo a Rebellious Omega" tutorial on WikiHow, his neighbor demanded his attention.

"Hey, Pegs," He said as he fumbled with the keys. Peggy was an Alpha just like him, and the only one from her sisters. Her older sister, Eliza, was an Omega and her oldest older sister, Angelica, was a Beta. Her newborn sister was still too young to identify but her mother had the feeling she too was a Beta.

"Any luck with freckles?" She asked with a smirk. 

"Nah, but I'm not giving up just yet. They don't call me Stubborn Brat for nothing," He declared. 

"Y'know, I tried to flirt with him once. It went _baaaad_." She comically grimaced at the memory.

The Alpha chuckled. "I can imagine," He opened his door.

"Say hello to your brother for me, 'kay?" Said Peggy with a slight blush, Alexander raised his brow.

"You sure you don't want to tell him yourself? You've shown quite the interest lately," He teased.

"Don't tease me. His window is right next to mine and I can smell him perfectly. It's so _good_ "

He made a face. "Please don't talk about my brother's scent near me, that's just weird,"

"Pussy," She fake coughed and then punched him lightly in the arm. "See ya later, Alex"

"See ya," He bid her farewell.

He entered his house and immediately recognized his brother's smell. Peggy wasn't wrong, he _did_ smell good, like wood and recently trimmed grass, but not in a weird way though. Alexander's _not_ into that. He also noticed that neither Martha or George were home, probably on a date or something. Martha and George were his foster parents, a couple of Alphas incapable of having children that recurred to adoption, but before they even could start looking for a child they heard about Alexander and his brother James and well, there they were. He appreciated immensely how well the Washington's treated them, and even saw him as parents. Not that he would say it out loud.

"Hey, James!" He called.

"Hello, lil' bro!" He responded from the kitchen. Alexander peaked in and saw his brother making cranberry and chocolate pancakes, he didn't know if to gag or drool. 

"How was school?" Alexander shrugged.

"Well, there is this cute Omega that I like but he's not having it," James chuckled.

"Give him time, he'll break eventually. You're a charmer after all," He promised.

"I sure hope so" A pause. "Can I taste the mix—?"

"No."

"Damnit,"

 

•

 

"Did you sit on a pile of sugar?"

John sighed. "The answer is the same one I've been givin' you the whole week, Hamilton. _No_ "

"And what if—?"

"Hey, Puppy!" Someone called, both boys rolled their eyes simultaneously. _Pierce_. Alexander admits he may be sort of pushy, but this guy was a straight-up creep. It make Alexander gag just to think of him.

"I'm sorry, what gave you the idea that my name is "Puppy", you dumbfuck?" Pierce brushed his comment off.

"Why don't you come over here instead of playing with the little leagues?" He said, referring to Alexander.

"Excuse me?" The Alpha gasped.

"Considering your height you might as well be an Omega in disguise. Probably why your flings never last. Puppy over here deserves a _real_ Alpha,"

Now it was John's turn to be indignant. "Flash news, knothead, I get to decide. who I and who I don't deserve. Not you,"

"Hot _damn_ ," Alexander whispered, never ceasing to be amazed by Laurens' character.

"Whatever you say, Puppy. You clearly belong with me," John bared his teeth, Alexander started to back off. He had been in this situation enough times to know what was about to happen.

"Yeah, and I'm fucking Beyoncé," He spat sarcastically.

"Puppy—"

" _Don't_ call me Puppy. That's not my name," Alexander shook his head behind John as a warning for the guy. He ignored it.

"Puppy," Pierce cooed. Next thing you know John's fist was colliding with his teeth, knocking a few out his bleeding mouth. Blood splattered on the dirty school floor, Alexander stood watching from a considerable distance. He knew better than to interfere.

The Omega smirked. "Good luck callin' anyone "Puppy" with a broken mouth," he spat and turned on his heel, walking away.

"Hey!" Alexander called, chasing after him. "Where are you going!? John!?"

"The infirmary" John informed him.

"Are you hurt? Does your had hurt too much? You think he will tell the teachers? Let me take you there,"

" _No_ "

"Please?"

"Leave me alone, Hamilton" He sighed, not as annoyed as Alexander would've expected.

And so he did. 

 

•

 

Around twenty minutes after the whole Pierce ordeal Alexander decided to make a stop at the infirmary, he wanted to know if John was okay, both physically and mentally. At first, it had started as a whin, a fresh new challenge. But he had grown to care for John in his own way, he liked pestering the Omega like the asshole he was because that way at least he could hear his voice being directed at him, see his lips form the word "Hamilton" with distaste. He enjoyed it, it was oddly satisfying, and he wanted to make sure John was okay.He couldn't defend him directly, he knew John wouldn't like that and he personally preferred it when his face wasn't bruised and his teeth missing, so the least he could do was check on John afterward, even if the South Carolinian didn't want him to.

Before entering he decided to eavesdrop a little, just to make sure John's still in there y'know. Just that. He pressed his ear against the cold wood and willed his scent to be as dim as possible. If he was going to be a creep he may as well do it right.

"John" He heard a sweet female voice pronounce, the nurse he supposed. "You _know_ I can't give you more suppressants. You need to take a break at least every five months, doing otherwise will affect your health"

"Please" John's voice sounded borderline desperate. "Just one more packet for this month. Please, Sally, I just— I don't want what happened last time to repeat"

There was a beat of silence.

"One month," The nurse said firmly. "And then you rest,"

"Thank you," John signed in relief.

Alexander decided he had listened a bit too much and started walking away, but just as he took his fourth step and a half the door opened revealing John Laurens. The Omega raised his brow skeptically as he looked at Alexander.

"What are you doin' here?" He asked.

"I'm here to.. treat my paper cut" He declared. "How are you, though? I see you got your hand bandaged up. Is it okay?" He hurried to say and get the attention away from him.

"Yeah, whatever" He shrugged. "You should probably go treat that paper cut, you could bleed to death or somethin'"

"Will do!" Alexander exclaimed as John walked away. He had totally not bought the excuse.

 


	3. Pathos

 

"Howdy, Johnny,"

"Don't call me that,"

After listening to the conversation in the infirmary Alexander had been very much interested in finding out what was going on. Apparently, John had been trying to suppress his Heat for too long, but why? Alexander had tried to do it once in middle school but he always forgot to take his pills so it didn't work. He knew of many Alphas and Omegas (mostly Omegas) who suppressed their Heats and Ruts, it wasn't anything unheard of, but John just seemed so desperate about it, like he was scared of what would happen if he didn't. Alexander wanted to find out why and also give John a hug. That has nothing with the subject but John simply looked very huggable today, okay.

"When was the last time you went into Heat?" John suddenly stopped drawing and glared at him, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"That's none of your business you pervert," He growled.

"What? I'm just curious, my Rut was exactly two months and a week ago" An Alpha's Rut was different from an Omega's Heat. While Omegas would normally go on Heat once a month, for Alphas Ruts came every three months. The Heats and Ruts of two Mates rarely aligned, but when they did you bet they would have a good time.

"Does it look like I care?" John asked sarcastically.

"Yes"

"Wrong answer, wolfie" John said and Alexander bit his lip, trying to suppress the sudden smile.

"Did you just call me wolfie?"

John paused as if he hadn't realized. "..Shut up. It was a slip, that's what I call my annoyin' little brother,"

"Sure" Alexander hummed.

 

•

 

"So he called you wolfie?" Peggy confirmed with her mouth full of chips.

" _Yess_!" Alexander squealed trying to not mess up Peggy's black nail polish.

"You know, he could have actually just said it because you remind him of his annoying lil' bro,"

Alexander rolled his eyes. "I came here to have a good time and honestly I'm just feeling attacked right now,"

"What? It's true. John has never been interested in anyone, _ever_." She paused. "Well, there are rumors that he had a thing with Kinloch on like Freshman year, but that doesn't mean anything because those are just _rumors_. Your hopeless crush isn't going anywhere,"

"Look who's talking," He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, you've been pining after James for Lupa knows how long—"

"I'm not pining!"

"Sure, and Eliza doesn't have the biggest crush on pretty boy Andre,"

She scoffed. "I told you, she got over that!"

" _Bullshiiiit_ ," He mumbled

She looks a deep breath. "Look, I'm just saying to not get your hopes up with Laurens because it is very unlikely to happen, and I don't want you to get your heart broken,"

"I know Peggy, but I don't care. I appreciate the concern but I'll be fine," There was a pause of silence between the two of them.

"You wanna know what's going on between Angelica and Church?"

"Fuck yes,"

 

•

 

"This is weird" He mumbled to himself.

Since it seemed like Laurens wasn't going to provide any answers any time soon, which was honestly understandable, Alexander started looking for them on his own. Where? On Omega forums. Embarrassing, yes, he was aware. Not before double checking that his brother and foster parents weren't around he opened his phone's browser and typed Omega forums. A lot of options appeared but like the basic bitch he is clicked the very first option.

_www.virtualomega.org_

"What am I doing?" He whined. This whole situation was pretty pathetic.

The website loaded quickly and immediately his eyes were met with glittery letters and a nice light blue background with some cute gifs. Several posts popped on the screen but he was only interested in one, "Heat: To Do Or Not Do." He felt like he was invading something he shouldn't, something private, but still continued apprehensively. The post started with a brief explanation of how an Omega's Heat worked which was pretty interesting, Alexander had slept with his fair share of Omegas but never when they were on Heat. Inviting an Alpha to spend a Heat with you was a very intimate proposal he hadn't been lucky enough to receive. He winced when he read how painful Heats sounded when spent alone, and how that was the way most Omegas spent theirs. It could include cramps, slight fevers, weakness, sudden mood changes, headaches, back pain, thigh soreness, being very horny (obviously), and in some extreme cases nausea, vomits, and even fainting.

The article proceeded to explain the benefits of having your Heat each month, how it helped Omega's bodies develop better and health stuff he wasn't that interested in. Then, it started mentioning the Cons, and one line in special caught Alexander's eye.

_"Of course it's understandable if you want to suppress your Heat. After all, who would want a bunch of horny Alphas after you for a whole week! Please no."_

"Of course" Alexander rolled his eyes at himself. "I'm such an idiot. John must be afraid of being harassed during his Heat, _of course_." He paused. "Oh shit, _John_."

 

•

 

"Did you saw Laurens' cargo pants today? They make his ass look _fine_ ,"

"I don't know dude, he looks weird in cargo, it's like he's trying to act masculine or something,"

"Or something," The Alpha laughed. "He's an Omega, and Omega's don't do masculine,"

Alexander really didn't mean to eavesdrop on foreign conversations, but it just happened. He also didn't mean to punch that guy, Alexander was never one for violence, he thought of it as stupid and unnecessary. He swears he was only planning on hurting him verbally, not physically, but the words they said and the lascivious tone they used made Alexander's blood boil like never before. And now there he was, sitting in a detention room with a warning on his hand.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself for the fifth time that hour.

"Hamilton?" Came through the door.

"Johnny" He mumbled, Laurens closed the door behind him and walked toward Alexander, sitting on the desk on his right and staring at him with a borderline disbelieving expression.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I got into a fight?"

John's eyes opened wide for a second, he looked like he was caught off guard, like that was the last answer he was expecting. " _You_? In a _fight_? A _physical_ fight?"

"Yeah, I know, very out of character for me,"

The Omega bit his lip but couldn't conceal the small chuckled that escaped. "That's an understatement. Getting one's fists bloody is _my_ thing," He joked, it was the first time Alexander had seen John being so easy going and he was both confused and delighted. "What happened?"

"I don't know, it was a spur of the moment I guess." That was a lie, he _did_ know. Ever since the night on the Omega forum, he had felt especially protective of Laurens, every lustful comment made about him angered him more than he thought it was possible. He tried to ignore it for days but today he just _exploded_. He hated his stupid instincts, being an Alpha could suck big time in situations like this. "Why so talkative today? Not that I'm complaining y'know."

John paused. "I don't know," He mumbled. "I guess it's.." He shook his head dismissively. "Nothing."

"Alright," Alexander said, sadly aware that the conversation had died.

 

 


	4. Storge

 

The glaring sun seemed to be mocking Alexander's mood, a shining reminder that the world would always move on even if he didn't. He already knew the way to the cemetery by heart, he would spend his Sunday mornings there instead of sitting in a Church, listening to the same message he had already heard thousands of times. When it came to the Bible or the Torah he preferred to read it by his mom's side sitting above a city of forgotten bones. It was his special definition for Religious Sundays. As he crossed the entrance to the graveyard his phone buzzed on his pants, and how he wanted to ignore it, but he knew his friends would only text if it was important. Of course, said friends had a very loose definition concerning the word "important" but he let it slide.

_**Frenchie ;) : Hey Alx!!!** _

_**Frenchie ;) : Want 2 hang out after visiting ur mom???** _

_**Frenchie ;) : Angie wll be there!!** _

He rolled his eyes halfheartedly, why the hell no?

_**Alexander The Grrreat: Sure, same place as always?** _

_**Frenchie ;) : U know it!!!** _

After that, he stuffed his phone in his pocket with no intentions of taking it out for a few hours. Without thinking about it his feet took him to his mom's grave, the words _Rachel Faucette Buck_ engraved on the cement didn't make him want to weep anymore, but it still caused him melancholy. He sat in front of it and took out his Torah, the traces of a sad smile started to form on his lips.

"Hey, mama," He whispered. "I'm here again. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit since I came back. It's been some crazy weeks, getting used to everything once again,"

He leaned his back on the gravestone after giving it a sincere smile, from his backpack he took the Torah and opened it on the very first chapter. As a child, he had studied in a Jewish school, and the familiarity of the words printed on each page made him feel closer to his mother in a way.

 

 

_"In the beginning of God's creation of the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was astonishingly empty, and darkness was on the face of the deep, and the spirit of God was hovering over the face of the water. And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light."_

 

By the time he was halfway through the book he heard the sound of crushed leaves on the distance, usually he would've ignored it, it was probably just someone coming to mourn a once loved one just like him. But today he was tempted to look.

He was immediately met with hazel eyes.

They weren't looking back at him, but at a gravestone much like the one he was leaning on. Alexander couldn't read the name engraved on it but the eyes stared mournfully them.

"Laurens?" He said in a lowly. The eyes looked up and finally locked with his, they were red-rimmed and surrounded by slight but present eye bags.

"Hamilton" John mumbled with surprise. "What are you—" He stopped himself. "That's a stupid question, I'm sorry,"

"No, no it's okay," Alexander insisted. "Do you.. do you want some company? Or should I just leave you alone?" He winced at the wording, but he was trying, okay.

"I..." John seemed weaker than Alexander had ever seen him before, his ever-present confident aura was absent and his posture was poor. He looked like shit, like someone who was in a cemetery at 11:08 a.m on a Sunday morning. "I think I do," He mumbled.

Alexander grabbed his Torah and backpack and after giving his mom's gravestone a final lingering touch he walked toward John and settled next to him, a little farther than he usually would. From up close he would see how tangled and greasy his hair was, the dried paint that stayed on his nails like filth, the stains of his clothes. He wasn't perfect Laurens anymore, he was just a teenager looking at the grave of

"Eleanor Ball" He read to himself.

"My mom" John explained. "She... she died a few months ago,"

The protectiveness Alexander has felt for John in the last few days just morphed from wanting to beat anyone who hurt him to wanting to hug him and cover him in soft blankets. He still remembered the months after his mom's death, they were the worse time of this life. The anguish, the stress, how lost he felt and unreal the situation seemed. It was hell, and Laurens, not perfect anymore, was going through that right now.

"I'm visiting my mom too," He said softly.

John looked at him with the most tender look he had ever seen him make, one that he had gotten used to seeing in other Omegas but not John. It was so warm and comforting he wanted to purr.

"That's the shittiest coincidence ever,"

Alexander chortled, of course John would be this blunt about something like this. "It is," He agreed. "But it's been so long.. I'm better now, not completely over it, but _better,_ "

"Time does heal, doesn't it," Laurens mused.

"No" He shook his head. " _I_ healed, time just passed,"

John stared at him, his eyes squinting slightly. Alexander simply couldn't place what was going on behind his stare.

"You're an interestin' guy, Alexander" John concluded. "You're kinda pushy but never too much, you're a softie but also a cheeky bastard. You're nice but also annoyin'. You're smart but also an idiot,"

"I really don't know whenever to take those as insults or compliments so I'm going to go with the former." John chuckled softly, like an angel's giggle.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," He said and then proceeded to place his head on Alexander's shoulder. The Alpha felt like his whole being was on fire and he was about to combust, but he would die oh so happy.

"Is this okay?" Alexander nodded so quick you might have thought his neck was going to break. "I'm sorry, it's just... it's been so long," He didn't know was John was referring to but decided against asking. It just seemed like John needed comfort and who was he to deny such thing?

"No need to apologize. I'll be your comfort service as long as you need me," Alexander declared, making John snort.

"Alright. But not a word about this, aight? Just.. don't,"

"You can count on me, princess," He promised.

The Omega scoffed dramatically. "Who do you think you're callin' _princess?_ I'm a fucking King, excuse me,"

Alexander let out an amused laugh. "I apologize for my mistake, my King. I fervently promise I shall do anything to make it up to you,"

Another snort. "Shit, you're such a.."

"Eloquent and attractive male?" Alexander suggested; John rolled his eyes.

"A _dork."_

"Well, I _am_ adorkable aren't I?"

"That wasn't meant as a compliment either,"

"I shall take it as one anyway,"

——~*~——  
•

Alexander knew the cemetery wasn't the most appropriate place to bond with someone, yet there he was. Two and a half hours later he knew more about John than he ever expected to know. Like the fact that he and his mom used to do gardening together in the afternoons, he had four siblings, one of them who was an Alpha, and the younger ones who were Betas and one too young to know. He didn't hate his dad, but their relationship was _complicated._ That made Alexander think back to his own dad, it had been so many years since he had last seen him and yet a part of him couldn't help but miss him. He also learned about John's love for painting (hence the dried paint underneath his nails) and he even showed him a picture of a bird he had painted (it looked right into Alexander's soul, but aside from that it was beautiful). He wasn't an untouchable treasure nor a trophy, he was just a guy that was tired of everyone's shit and for some reason disliked pistachio.

As they walked toward the exit, Alexander couldn't help but feel apprehensive about leaving John, what if after this they never spoke again? The Nevisian had many friends, but with none could he talk and exchange opinions as easily as he could with John, none that would snort as uglily or have eyes that hazel. They clicked, he didn't know if John felt that way too, but he sure hoped he did.

"Hey, John," He said out of sheer impulse.

"Hmm?"

"Do you– can I like, can I walk you to your house?" He stuttered anxiously, his usual smoothness having abandoned him because it was a little bitch. John frowned, not an angry frown but a thinking frown.

"I.. I don't think that's a good idea, not now, I just–"

"No no, it's okay! W–What about ice cream? My treat,"

John paused. "You're lucky I can't say no to ice cream, but _I'll_ pay,"

The Alpha shrugged with a smirk. "I ain't complaining,"

——~*~——  
•

"Where the hell were you!?"

"Hey, guys, chill. I'm not _that_ late."

Madison scoffed. "Of course not, you were only supposed to be here two hours ago,"

"Sorry, I got carried away with the book." He lied. It wasn't that he was ashamed of John, of course he wasn't, but he just wanted to keep thing between them, for now at least. "Where's Angie?"

"She's taking a smoke break outside and talking to Church," Lafayette said while eating a tasty looking brownie.

Alexander scrunched his nose. "She's still doing that? Why? Doesn't she know that tobacco can cause, like, a shit ton different types of Cancer, heart disease, cataracts, gum disease, stomach—"

"Nobody cares, Alexander," The other Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Well _I_ care because—"

"Here we go," James mumbled as Alexander started to rant.

Lafayette shrugged. "I think it's nice to have him back, even when he can be a pain in the _bout,"_

 


	5. Líakada

 

"Margarita Schuyler Van Rensselaer what the _hell_ you doing?"

After lecturing his friends on why tobacco is awful and then chilling for a while he returned to his home, anxious to check his phone. But instead of a lonely street he found the yellow Schuyler sister climbing out of his brother's window. The Alpha froze, her face clearly stating that she didn't mean for Alexander to find out about whatever was going on.

"Uh, Alex, hey. You're here early..?" She tried.

"How long has this been going on for?"

She jumped to the ground. "Going on? There's _nothing_ going on here!"

He raised a brow.

"Just a few days," She whined.

"You have been hooking up with my brother—"

"I didn't touch your brother!" She screeched. "We have been just... talking. Nothing physical, you can even smell him if you want."

He glared at her for a few seconds. "Okay, I believe you. But you better not be getting touchy feely with my brother anytime soon,"

"I know, I know. Geez, it's almost like _you're_ the oldest one instead of James,"

"Whatever" He turned to leave, normally he wouldn't be such a bitch but he had gotten John's numbers (Supposedly so he could help him in math. They both knew it was a little lie) and he just couldn't wait to lock himself in his room and keep taunting Laurens about the fact that he doesn't like pistachio (a total deal breaker if you ask Alexander, John's lucky he's so cute) but then Peggy asks-

"What's up with you, by the way? It's like you're _glowing."_

"What kind of bullshit is that?" He bullshitted, of course he knows what Peggy's talking about. And of _course_ she had to notice.

"I'm just saying, dude." The Alpha shrugged.

" _Whatever,_ Peggy"

——~*~——  
•

" _Heyyy_ John!" A cheerful Alpha sings as he approaches the Omega.

"Alexander," He mumbled, Alexander notices he's looking around anxiously like he's nervous someone might see.

"So I brought you pistachio cookies made by Martha, that's my adoptive mom, because I still can't _believe_ you don't like pistachio!" Alexander said indignantly.

"Alexander, hon, get over it," He says making the Alpha bite his lip and pretend butterflies aren't swirling around his stomach because of the use of the word "hon".

"So? Are you gonna try it?" He dangles the cookie in front of John's face. The Omega shows no reaction to the temptation.

"What? No. I told you, I despise pistachio."

"I can't believe half of the school is after a guy who doesn't even _like pistachio!"_

"Boohoo" John mocks, making Alexander laugh.

Alexander thought yesterday had been heavenly, and it was. He got to talk to John for hours, it was so pleasing he didn't even feel like flirting (though he can't deny he did throw some pickup lines here and there). But being here, in the middle of the hallway, talking and joking with John so freely? He was over the clouds. As expected John was still closed off and he kept their conversations low and private, anxious that other people might know. But the Nevisian didn't mind the discretion, getting to know the real John was thousands of times better than bragging about the hot piece of ass everyone thinks he is. Because yes, he _is_ a hot piece of ass but at the same time, he's much more than just that.

He realized that he couldn't _have_ John, it wasn't Alexander's decision to make, it was Laurens'. Of course he would love it if that decision included the Omega making out with the Alpha and _of course_ he would still try to get John to like him, he was no quitter. But he would try to not be an asshole about it either. And it felt kinda nice, actually getting to know the person you fancy before jumping right into their pants.

"Alright, I'll let go the Great Pistachio Travesty—"

"You're such a drama queen,"

"— _if_ you give me a kiss on the cheek," He tried, John stared at him with a deadpan expression. "Too far?"

"Too _lame,"_

He fake gasps. "My flirting skills are not lame. I'll have you know that I'm an excellent flirt! People fall for my charms all the time,"

John scoffed. "Poor people," He mumbled, a soft smile appeared in Laurens' features if only for a second. "I gotta go to class, go pester someone else, aye?"

"Sure thing, weirdo," The Alpha mumbles, he feels so stupidly smitten.

——~*~——  
•

"And so like Yesenia just grabs a bat and screams _"Julio who the hell is there with you!?"_ and she just kicks the door open," Lafayette pauses for dramatic effect.

 _"And!?"_ Angelica urges him to continue.

"She found him in bed with Jose,"

"Who?" Asks Madison.

"From the liquor store," Angelica and Madison gasp.

"Oh my god,"

"And then she— Alex?"

"Uh, what? Oh yeah Yesenia and Jose, what's up with that?" Alexander innocently asked, pretending that he was totally paying attention and definitely not laughing under his breath at the image of a trash can with the caption "found a picture of you" that John sent him.

"You seem pretty distracted," Angelica noted while fiddling with a lollipop stick.

"I'm not distracted," He scoffed with a laugh. "I'm just checking my phone, but I'm definitely paying attention," The Alpha mumbled while typing a response.

_**Wolfie: I may be a trashcan but I'm the prettiest trash can you'll ever see in your entire life.** _

_**My King <3 : I've seen dog shit more appealing than your face** _

_**Wolfie: I know you love me <3** _

_**My King <3: Eww** _

_**Wolfie: <3 <3 <3** _

He felt someone poke his shoulder.

"What's up?"

His friends sighed simultaneously.

"I'm telling you guys, he's got a hot date or something," Angelica hypothesized.

"Nah," Lafayette brushed it off. "He's still after Laurens,"

"Laurens? Damn, he's hot," Alexander frowned, he'd really appreciate if people stopped sexualizing John on his face every five minutes, thanks. He knew the Omega didn't need his protection but that doesn't mean Alexander can't feel uncomfortable about all the comments surrounding him.

Lafayette raised a brow. "Are you and John—?"

 _"Shhhhh!"_ He urged, luckily his friend got the message.

"Not hotter than Kitty Livingston, though. She's very attractive," The Frenchman swiftly changed the subject.

"Hey, didn't you and Livingston used to date?" Madison asked.

"She rejected me," Alexander deadpanned and went back to his phone. He didn't mean to be that friend who was always on the phone, but just for today he needed a break from his friends. They were great, but also too much sometimes.

 **My King <3:** You're getting too ahead of yourself, Wolfie

Maybe, but he was willing to wait whatever was necessary just to hold John's hand.

(Though he can't deny, he really wouldn't mind doing _so much more_ than that)

(Don't tell John he said that, he's supposed to be a decent person now)

 

 


	6. Aftón

 

Alexander woke up feeling like he was forgetting something. Like when your brain knows you need to buy a gift for your distant cousin's birthday next week but your conscience is not quite aware of it. He didn't ponder much on it, he would either remember eventually or forget to buy the metaphorical gift. It couldn't be _that_ important anyway. If it was he was sure he would know. He childishly blamed his forgetfulness on John, the Omega consumed every inch of Alexander's thoughts, he was just so smart and determined. He dreamed of becoming a physician, though he spoke of it as a dumb fantasy that would never come true. He wouldn't tell Alexander why. John had a special sense of humor that was mostly dry remarks and the deadest memes the Alpha wished he would just forget already. He was kind, in his own way. He noticed he would spend a lot of time with the nurse and seemed to be close friends with her. He adored animals and once spent forty minutes explaining Alexander why the dolphin fish was, in fact, not a dolphin. Who even names fish these days?

The point is, John is wonderful and he's smitten. Causing his usually focused self to wonder at odd hours in the night at what extent did John's freckles went. Did they continue on the chest? Stomach? Toes? Thighs?

_Damnit Alexander, keep it PG._

He shook the impure thoughts away and grabbed his phone, deciding that it's better to just wake up than let his mind wander.

**Wolfie: GOOD MORNING <<33**

**My King <3: Is 5 in th fcking mrng go tf to slp**

Apparently, John's usually decent grammar went to hell when he was tired. Cute.

**Wolfie: THE SKY'S AWAKE**

**Wolfie: SO I'M AWAKE**

**My King <3: NO**

**Wolfie: SO WE HAVE TO PLAY**

**Wolfie: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**My King <3: I wll literally strngle u wht th f u c**

**Wolfie: [Media]**

Man, don’t i love having my pervy moon memes always available.

**My King <3: Thts it im blocin u**

**My King <3: Bye go t slp, it mght hlp ur neirons**

**Wolfie: nooOOOOOOOO**

**Wolfie: DON'T LEAVE ME, MY LOVE**

 

**[You have been blocked]**

 

He snickered and made a mental note to tease John this early in the morning more often. He could perfectly visualize his annoyed frown and that cute weird thing his lips do when he gets angry, almost like a pout but not quite and with little teeth. Every time he did it Alexander wanted nothing more but to take those rosy lips on his.

He stretched like a lazy cat and stood up from his warm, comfy bed. He knew his brother was probably up and getting ready to go on a walk as he does every morning because "exercise is healthy" or some shit like that. He tiptoed to James' room to not wake his foster parents (Last time he woke them up this early he had to cook breakfast _and_ wash the dishes. Those damn dishes) and carefully slipped past the door. James yelped.

"What are you doing!? Alex, I'm changing!" The shirtless Omega shrieked.

"And? I'm your brother,"

"For the love of Lupa," He complained. "What do you want?" Alexander shrugged.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too, brother,"

After a few minutes of bothering James as his brother duties commanded he decided to ask about Peggy. What? A brother also needs to be prepared to kick ass.

"So, you and Peggy?" The Omega's face immediately exploded on a mix of reds, pinks, and embarrassment.

"We're just friends," James bashfully explained.

"That's a weird reaction to have because of a friend,"

"Shut up,”

He smiled. "Just use protection, alright? I don't want you getting pregnant!"

_"Alexander!"_

 

——~*~——

•

 

As the day progressed he started feeling weird. Not quite like he was sick but his legs were sore without reason, he was hungry and craving onions ( _what?_ ), he even had a little nausea when he was eating lunch. It wasn't the first time he got onion cravings, but that usually only occurred before his Rut.And that was stupid, his Rut wasn't until... well, he didn't remember exactly. But not soon. Probably. He'd have to check that when he got home. But he was so sure that his Rut wasn't the reason.

As he walked toward his Biology classroom he was approached by an Omega. She smelled like roses and watermelons (a very nice smell if you were to ask Alexander), her hair was short and silky brown and her face was red and nervous looking. He had been in this position enough times to know what was going on and tried his best to not feel too smug about it.

"Um, hello," The girl said with a gentle voice.

"Hi, can I help you?" He played dumb.

"Not exactly. Well, I just.." She took a deep breath. "W–Would you go out with me? Like, in a date?"

She seemed so sweet, he almost felt bad for turning her down, a part of him was even tempted to accept. She seemed pretty and nice after all, but "I'm sorry, but I'm interested in someone else. No hard feelings?"

He pretended he didn't see the tears in her eyes. He used to not care so much, now he felt weak.

 

"You smell weird," John noted as he sat down next to him.

"I spoke to a girl I had never met before,"

He pursed his lips. "No, that's not it," Alexander shrugged it off, he was sure it was nothing.

 

——~*~——

•

 

"What was I going to do?" Alexander wondered as he stared to the white ceiling. "Something about my calendar—"

**Ding!**

**My King <3: Does this jacket make me look fat?**

**My King <3: [Media]**

**My King <3: I'm kidding, I know I look amazing**

**My King <3: I'm not gonna buy it tho, it feels itchy. Ew.**

The calendar was long forgotten until the next morning.

**Wolfie: You look handsome af**

**My King <3: Thanks, Alex**

**Wolfie: My pleasure ;)**

**My King <3: But I'm still not buying it**

**Wolfie: Damnit**

**My King <3: The white one seems comfier anyway**

**My King <3: Plus it's easy to keep clean**

**Wolfie: LAURENS I SWEAR TO GOD**

 

——~*~——

•

 

He woke up feeling hot.

His body was covered in a sticky layer of sweat that disgusted the hell out of Alexander. His mind was disoriented, his veins felt full of liquid fire instead of blood. He was burning. Hot. Everything felt so hot. And he couldn't stop thinking about John.

John, beautiful John. Right now he wanted nothing more than embrace him and hide him from any prying eyes tempted to take what was his. He wanted to savor every part of him with his eyes, to claim what was his. To Mark him.

_Stop_.

"I can't go to school like this," He whimpered and mentally scolded himself for not remembering that this was _indeed_ his Rut. Of fucking course it was. His thoughts were too mangled and he definitely didn't want to see John. He couldn't. His body ached for him but he knew well he might not be able to control himself, and the delirious thoughts his Rut caused encouraged him to sink his teeth into that sweet flesh. He couldn't do that to John, he'd never be able to forgive himself and neither would the Omega.

Marks were not something to be taken lightly, it's a bite mark that bounds two people together, even if the relationship's over the scar will remain there and your soul will always be bound to that person, no matter if you moved on or not. It's like a wedding ring that was melted into your finger permanently. To Mark someone this young was nothing but stupid and reckless, but his instincts yearned to have that connection, to bite down on John's neck. To fuck him. He had to stay home today no matter how much it annoyed him to miss school.

"For the love of Lupa, Alex!" His brother exclaimed. "We can smell you from downstairs, spray some Febreze or something in your room before I get nauseous!"

"Uhhhg," The Alpha whined. He rolled over and ignoring his brother closed his eyes. This Rut might go away faster if he spent it asleep.

 

The next time he opened his eyes the window revealed it was around noon, though it smelled like no one was home but him so it must've been sometime before school ended. His phone was full of notifications from his friends, apparently, they were convinced that he had died or something. Drowsily he slapped the letters on the screen and informed his friends that he wasn't actually dead, just going through his Rut. Besides his friend's concerns, there were other messages that brought a dopey smile to the Alpha's lips.

**My King <3: Are you okay? You didn't come to school today**

**My King <3: Do you want me to bring you the work you missed?**

**My King <3: We wouldn't want your title as King Nerd to be jeopardized**

Alexander smiled, John was so thoughtful, he even planed in coming here and bringing him his schoolwork.

Wait.

No.

**Wolfie: DONt**

**Wolfie: Iys ok u can giv e it to me tmrrw**

**My King <3: Oh**

**My King <3: Alright, see you tomorrow, Alex.**

**Wolfie: Kk**

He pursed his lips. There's nothing that he wanted to do more than see John right now. So much. But he had to keep John away from him until his Rut was over. No matter how much he desired to stick his nose on his neck and sink on his scent. He betted John smelled delicious.

 

——~*~——

•

 

Alexander was acting strange, he had been absent from school three days in a row without giving an explication which was completely out of character from him. And on top of that, he didn't seem to want to talk to John. Also, his grammar was shit. He hated having those thoughts, John didn't want to feel clingy, only the thought of it have him goosebumps. But Alexander had grown into him, he was engraved on his routine. His snarky remarks, the dumb humor, the fruitless, endearing flirting. His stupid, stupid, handsome face. And then suddenly he's avoiding John. He had probably gotten tired of him, of hoping and chasing. Just like all of them.

And he had thought Alexander wasn't like all of them.

He shook his thoughts away, he had way more important things to worry about than a silent Alpha. Like his upcoming Heat for example. John tried to suppress it as long as possible but he knew that Sally wouldn't give him more pills. He'd have to hide on his room for a week because there's no way he's going to school like that. Not again. That had been one horrible mistake.

Suddenly, his phone dinged. 

It was around two in the morning and there's only one person aside from his siblings that texted him. What the hell?

**Wolfie: Fun Facc: Your extremly bautiful**

**Wolfie: And I rll want to kiss u**

**Wolfie: Cuz ur so hansome**

**Wolfie: Thats wh yknow**

**My King <3: Alex..??**

**Wolfie: But I cant see u rn cause I dont wanna hur u**

**My King <3: You wouldn't hurt me.**

**Wolfie <3: Yes I woul**

**Wolfie <3: I rll wanna bite u, John**

And it clicked.

**My King <3: You're going through your Rut, aren't you? **

**Wolfie: I bet u smel su good**

**My King <3: Go to sleep, Wolfie, you don't know what you're saying**

**Wolfie: yES I du**

**Wolfie: For th most psrt**

**Wolfie: I thinc**

**My King <3: Bye, Lex**

**Wolfie: I lov u**

 


	7. Īchōr

 

Alexander felt awkward walking toward John. He didn't know what he had said or done during his Rut and he hoped whatever that was it wasn't _that_ stupid. For all he knew he could've asked John to marry him next week. He usually wouldn't let his pride be crushed for something as one embarrassing Rut but John made him feel exposed and bare. He just wanted to seem enough for him.

"Hey, John," He squeaked.

"Alex," He turned toward him, closing his locker. He seemed almost surprised to see him. "Your Rut's over already? I would've expected it to last one or two more days,”

John knew about his Rut, he had _definitely_ done something embarrassing. "My Ruts are usually a little short. It's fine," He shrugged bashfully. "Look, I'm sor—"

"Alexander," He said with that soft look he had only seen before in the cemetery, the one that made him want to curl up on John's chest and purr. "It's okay, really. You were in your Rut and you couldn't control what you were saying," He shrugged with a smile. "It's fine, I promise,"

"..How bad was it?" He mumbled.

"I've seen worse," John winked and the bell rang, and both boys parted ways.

 

 

On the instances Alexander saw John during the day he kept noticing the jumpiness and anxiousness coming from him. In class, he would either tap his foot or pencil or bite his already short nails. On the halls he would look around, basically ready to hiss at anyone that came too close for his comfort. The usually borderline dry tone he used in conversations was accompanied by a clingy jitteriness that clung to his tongue. Alexander betted that if he could smell him he would smell like rancid lemons.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked when the teacher gave them a break. School was awesome but Biology was definitely not Alexander's forte. He would take numbers and punctuation before the chemical composition of a rock any day, if there was someone though who did enjoy plants and anatomy was Laurens, and yet today he seemed spaced out and still anxious-looking.

John hummed, seemingly confused. "What do you mean?"

Alexander scoffed. "You've been jumpy and jittery all day long,"

John almost smiled. "So you noticed,"

"Of course I did," The Alpha mumbled.

"It's just..." He seemed apprehensive with sharing what was bothering him, but he still looked at Alexander in the eye and sighed heavily. "My Heat is coming up soon and I'm dreading it," John confessed.

 

——~*~——

•

 

So what if Alexander had been distracted all day? He had all the rights to be worried.

Ever since John told him about his Heat the previous day Alexander's instincts yearned to protect him from any possible threat, including Alphas. He couldn't help it, it was an instinctual thing, and he felt stupid. He wanted to spoon John and cover him from the world so badly he didn't even think about how it would feel to sleep with the Omega during his Heat (that was actually one big fat lie). Unfortunately, his friends noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" Lafayette had asked.

He shook his head. "Just a bit worried about the upcoming French test. Mr. Steuben seems pretty set on kicking our asses this semester,"

"You'll do great as always," Angelica said carelessly. "You know what you should be worrying about? Mr. Franklin's essay about the death penalty. You don't need that many words to get a point across!" She complained. Alexander nodded in agreement even though he had already completed that essay with John. Mr. Franklin was his favorite teacher and he had been so excited to write that essay he had dragged Alexander along.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Lafayette looking at him skeptically. He decided it to ignore it. Unfortunately,  that wouldn't last long, because life sucks.

As he exited the school he was approached by his French friend. He seemed worried and determined at the same time which really tempted Alexander to run away as fast as he could. Sadly, he didn't.

"Drop the bullshit," Lafayette said with a thick French accent Alexander would've usually poke him about if he wasn't intimidated at the moment.

"What bullshit?" He bullshitted as usual.

"You and Laurens have been seeing each other, haven't you?"

Alexander winced. "Define _seeing_ ,"

"He broke your heart didn't he?" The Frenchman grabbed his friends by the shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug. "You poor thing,"

"What? Laf, no. That's not what's happening. We were never together in what way. We're just friends,"

Lafayette's raised his brow skeptically.

"For now, hopefully," He admitted.

"So what's the deal then? Why are you.. how you say.. looking so blue?"

He shrugged. "It's not my place to tell,"

Lafayette sighed. "But are you okay?"

"Of course, Paul,"

His friend grabbed him by the cheeks and squished. "If you say so, I trust you,"

 

——~*~——

•

 

Alexander didn't see John for the rest of the week.

He knew he shouldn't become dependent on one person because of the unhealthiness of it, yet he couldn't help but sigh during the day and keep thinking about how much he wished John was here, that he knew were his house was so he could creepily climb over a window and possibly get thrown off the second floor. But he'd have a broken spine happily if that meant seeing John's face.

He shook his head, these thoughts were starting to get _way_ too out of hand.

It did give him the chance to spend more time with his friends, who he had to admit had been ignoring a bit for the sake of his crush. Love made everyone suck less and yet at the same time an asshole. It was complicated, complex, just like every chemical in his brain. If he had been paying attention to his phone instead of his friends on Wednesday at lunch he might've even missed Angelica snorting Pepsi out of her nose, it was literally the best thing Alexander had seen this entire year.

He tried texting John no matter how much his common sense told him to not. He didn't get an answer except for a text on Friday at 3:07 a.m which simply said " _Le mien_ '. "Mine". It ate Alexander alive not knowing that it meant. The literal translation was there but not knowing what that simple message meant exactly on an emotional level made Alexander want to pull his hairs out of frustration.

Then Sunday arrived.

As always he walked toward the cemetery with his book in hand. The day was windy, making Alexander shiver slightly under the tender cold. Damn his Caribbean skin. He was made for warm sunny days unlike this one, and any cold breeze made him want to wrap himself under a warm fluffy blanket and never get out.

As he approached the gate he saw a figure napping on a bench, for a second he thought it was just a random person, but he would recognize those curls anywhere.

"John?" He said, looking at the sleeping Omega. His hair and clothes were disheveled, his eyes were hugged by ugly eye bags. His skin and lips seemed dry and drool slipped out of his mouth (which was kinda gross). Right now John looked like the epitome of exhaustion. "John," He repeated, this time louder. He put his hand on John's shoulder and shook him awake, he was barely fazed by seeing Alexander when he opened his eyes.

"Alexander?" He groggily asked.

The Alpha nodded. "You okay?"

"I feel like fucking shit," He groaned. Lazily put a hand over his eyes to block the sun and scrunched his nose.

"It sure shows," He mumbled. John shoved him with his available arm and Alexander chuckled as he stumbled backwards. "What are you doing here? Is your Heat over? John nodded.

"Didn't want to be in my house, was planning to return earlier but fell asleep," He mumbled as he looked at the hour on his phone. "Shit, I've been here for five hours. That sure explains why my ass feels like I got spanked with an oar,"

Alexander howled with laughter.

The Omega interrupted his stretching to give a little shrug. "It's true,"

"Are you going home now?" He nodded.

Alexander looked at the cemetery before them. Rows and rows of cement blocks that whispered names shyly. In there one had his mother's name and no body, as her remains stayed in Nevis. He sighed, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Can... I come with?" John looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, then he shook his head.

"Whatever, sure, my family is still at Church anyway," He concluded.

"Wait, really!?"

"You wanted me to say no?" Alexander shook his head rapidly. "Let's go, then,"

On the way to John's house, Alexander noticed how weak John seemed, the way his knees trembled slightly and his eyes tempted to shut down, his Heat had clearly kicked his ass. It took all of his willpower to not grab John and carry him bridal style for the rest of the way. He wanted to purr. That was starting to happen too often when he was around John.

When they arrived to the residence Alexander had to almost physically stop himself from gasping. John's house was _huge_. At least three stories tall with a beautiful garden, flowers, and weeds of every type blooming in every corner. He guessed it was partially attended by John. Leafy trees surrounded the perimeter, looking older than the house itself. The walls were painted with a pale yellow and the front brown door was intimidatingly tall, yet so strangely simple.

"It's a nice house," He awkwardly mentioned, John gave an offhanded thanks as he opened the door.

Inside, the house was decorated from floor to roof, and yet it seemed so empty. Portrays, sculptures, jars, and rugs of every shape and size could be found, though most of the decorating was white, which he found weird. He thought to himself, the place smelled sour.

"Why's everything so white?" He asked, John shrugged.

"It's the easiest color to clean, I guess,"

John was lucky Alexander was so smitten, because else he might have fought him right there.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you can stay here," He vaguely gestured at nowhere in specific. "Haven't showered in like a week," The Omega noted to himself.

The Alpha stayed awkwardly where he stood for a few seconds before walking to the nearest couch, he was kinda scared of getting it dirty even if he didn't have anything to stain it with.

He breathed.

 

——~*~——

•

 

"Hey, Alex. Thanks for putting up with me, I always get weird after Heats. I'm better now,"

John had exited the shower, his voluminous curls were still wet and dripping all over the floor, John didn't seem to care. He also didn't seem to care about the fact that he wasn't using his usual turtleneck scent-blocker.

Oh yeah, there's that.

When he walked outside John was only wearing a pair of loose basketball shorts and an oversized shirt, seemingly still too done with existence to care that Alexander would see him like that, that he would smell him.

And god did he smell wonderful.

He smelled like mint, like petrichor, and like fresh honey. Every cell in Alexander's body was going crazy over his scent, he just wanted to grab John and bury his nose on his neck, he wanted to smell more, to kiss, to feel. It was overwhelming and simply too much, a scent had never before impacted Alexander in such way.

Acting like a normal person was proving itself to be very hard right now.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," He smirked. "Hey are those, uh, you have leg hair?"

He wanted to jump off a cliff so badly right now.

"..What?" John raised a brow.

"I mean, I just thought that Omegas didn't have hair in their legs cause, I, uh, I have never seen one with those, and, uh, yeah,"

John looked at him questioning eyes. "Of course we grow hair in our legs, Alexander, most Omegas simply shave them,"

"Oh," He dumbly said. John poked him in the forehead.

"Idiot. You know how to play video games?"

 

——~*~——

•

 

After Alexander's hormones calmed down, he found it rather easy to spend time with John, just as it always was. He also found out that Laurens had absolutely no mercy when it came to Mario Kart, but that wasn't much of a surprise. The South Carolinian showed himself to be very competitive in the matters of video games, he didn't even want to see how he could get with Monopoly. John seemed like the kind of guy that would laugh as he destroyed his friends.

"You're a worthy adversary, Hamilton," He concluded after an hour of playing.

"I have to prove myself worthy for my king," He flirted. Usually, he left the playful remarks for texting, but today he couldn't help it. It probably had something to do with John's beautiful curls, framing his face like a halo. Or how his hazel eyes wrinkled when he got serious during a game, or maybe it was just the smell. Maybe it was just John in general.

His friend looked at the floor for a second, his cheeks becoming an unusual red. He looks back at Alexander, his round hazel eyes glimmering with an impulsive look.

"You drive me fucking crazy, Hamilton," He decides.

He's about to ask what did he do wrong this time (Was his staring too evident? Was he supposed to comment about the heavy but sweet  _Fabreze_ smell on the room? Was he simply too annoying?) But he didn't have time to do so.

Because a pair of lips are pressing up against his.

 


	8. Eros

 

So, John Laurens is kissing him.

His lips pressed warmly against Alexander's, their tongues just brushing ever so slightly against each other. It's a simple kiss, no fireworks exploded in the background, the world doesn't end and start again, Jesus doesn't descent from the Heavens a second time.

And Alexander loves every second of it.

After the shock goes away he melts into the kiss just like butter would melt in a pan and slips his hand in John's curls, switching between caressing his scalp and grabbing his hair. John growls, but not like the growls he gives to intimidate. It's a lustful growl, a product of pleasure, and it goes straight to Alexander's groin.

"Nope," He shrieks as he pulls away. "Not going there,"

"I'm sorry," He hears John say.

"What?" He asks. Confused, Alexander looks up and tries to find John's eyes. He can't. The Omega is staring at the TV, his cheeks are red and his teeth pressed together tightly.

"This was a mistake, I shouldn't have done that,"

"John," The Alpha pleads.

"That wasn't fair to you, I'm sorry–"

" _Don't_ ," He cries. "Don't apologize, just don't. I don't regret this, John I _loved_ it. I–" He bit his tongue. Not now. Now yet. "You're amazing, I want to be with you, you know that,"

"No I don't," The South Carolinian says coldly.

Alexander sighs. "Well, I _do_. I want to be with you, I wanna kiss you all the time, I want you to be min— my boyfriend,"

John scoffs. "Do you really?"

"I promise, I'm not after you for what everyone thinks you are. I like the _real_ you, I'd choose him over what people see in a heartbeat. Just, give me a chance. Please?"

There's a pause, not exactly an awkward one. Just _tense_.

"Alright," John breathes.

"Yes!?"

"Yeah," He says nonchalantly, but Alexander can see a smile pulling from the corner of his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" He rushes to say, impatient to be closer to John.

John looks at him with those so familiar hazel eyes. "I sure hope you do,"

And so they kiss. And for one small, tiny moment, everything is perfect.

 

——~*~——

•

 

"I used to want to play in the school's Rugby team," John said again this neck. They were both curled up against each other on the blue bean bag next to the wall, and John was so warm. Alexander purred softly out of pure contentment. "You _do_ smell good, geez," The Omega mumbled to himself.

"Yeah? What position?"

"Flanker," Alexander tried to imagine it, he wasn't exactly fond of the fact John would get basically beaten around, but he knew he'd kick ass in that game. It's not like John was a weak muscleless thing, ALex was in his arms right now, he was _very_ well aware of his muscles. "Why didn't you join the team?"

John groaned. "They didn't let me in. They said I was good but that I was "too small" or whatever that meant. Which is bullshit, I'm taller than you—"

"By, like, an inch and a half,"

"—and I bet they would've let _you_ in the team. This society sucks. Even if being a lawyer wasn't exactly in my life plans I'll be a pretty damn good one and I'll fix this shitty society, you'll see. I'll change the goddamn world," John ranted

"I know you will," Alexander said, looking at him fondly. "We'll be the best team of lawyers America will ever see,"

John snorted with a hint of endearment. "You too?"

"Of course, it's always been my dream to be a lawyer. And with you by my side, that dream just got a hundred times better,"

His now boyfriend (boyfriend!!!) stared at him with a glint in his eyes. "You're so cheesy,"

"I know," The Alpha said proudly. "But you know what we'll do? Tomorrow we'll walk right into the Principal's office and we'll give so many compelling arguments they won't have a choice but to get you in the team next season,"

"That sounds stupid and highly unlikely to work,"

"So?"

John smirked. "I'm in,"

 

——~*~——

•

 

Alexander tapped his foot anxiously, after almost an hour of arguing with the coach of the rugby team (they wouldn't let them see the principal) he asked to speak with John alone. Alexander had been a little hesitant but agreed nonetheless. It had been twenty minutes already. He looked at the clock on the wall. Twenty three, actually. He sighed. Just when he was considering getting a soda from the vending machine the coach entered the classroom followed by John. He gave the Omega a brief nod and left the classroom. Alexander was basically bouncing on his seat; as soon as the door closed he stood up and ran up to John.

"So!?"

A pause. The Nevisian started to worry.

"John?"

"He said that if I do well on the next tryouts I'd be admitted in the team," John hurriedly said.

"What!?" John nodded vigorously, not able to contain his smile any longed. "That's amazing!" The Alpha screeched as he jumped into John's arms.

"Woah, there!" He exclaimed.

"I knew you'd make it," Alexander said on John's neck.

"Wouldn't have done it without you, it was _teamwork_ ," The Omega said while making a bad voice impression of the coach. Alexander laughed.

"Is that what the sermon was about?"

"Pretty much,"

He placed his forehead on John's. "But we are a good team, aren't we?"

"We are," John agreed, his hazel eyes looking right back at Alexander's. "People could see,"

"Sorry," He wiggled off John's grasp and stood on the floor again. "But you'll do great. You'll be like, the best flanker this school has ever seen,"

"Maybe not the _best_ ,"

Alexander raised a brow. " _Definitely_ the best," He made sure no one was around before pecking John on the lips. His boyfriend smiled.

"You haven't even seen me play," He argued.

"Pffff, I bet you're fantastic,"

"You're _biased_ , Hamilton," Alexander gasped.

"Are you saying that I think too highly of you because you're my boyfriend?"

John pushed him playfully. "That's exactly what I'm saying,"

"Probably true," He admitted. "It's your fault for being too handsome,"

"I'm not handsome," John argued; Alexander looked at him indignantly.

"Yes you are, excuse me," John half scoffed and half laughed. "It's true!"

"Most people would say I'm _pretty_ ," John rolled his eyes.

"John, I don't think of you as an Omega, I think of you as John. And John is very handsome," He wiggled his eyebrows at 'very'.

John snorted. "Thanks," He mumbled.

"You're welcome, but we should probably be heading to class," Laurens looked at the clock on the wall, he winced.

"Yeah, we definitely should,"

"I'll see you at sixth,"

John smiled. "Definitely,"

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

The next several weeks passed in a blur of kisses and secret glances. Never before had Alexander felt this way, no crush or fling had made his hands this sweaty, that every second they spent together caused his heartbeat go absolutely insane. He felt like a kid but the childlike giddiness that came with loving John was worth it. They kept their relationship between the two of them for the moment, they would tell people eventually but for now, they would simply enjoy their new relationship. Nobody else was needed to do that. All the tension there had been between the two males was now gone, and all the kisses Alexander had to restrain himself from giving were now more than welcome.

He waited for the Omega in the back of the school as they had established during the last weeks. On his hand, he held a little blanket with his scent, it was kind of an orthodox practice but Alexander found it romantic, to be gifted an article containing your significant other's scent. John would probably roll his eyes at it and playfully mock it but Alexander was well aware John was a cheesy romantic on the inside.

From the corner of his eye, Alexander sees a curly haired figure walking toward him. He pretends to not see him until John slaps him in the arm.

"Hey, wolfie,"

"John," He acknowledges him, giving him the small blanket. "My Dearest and most sincere love,"

He snorts, but Alexander can see the endearment in his eyes. "Are you _courting_ me, Hamilton?"

"It is only appropriate for my King,"

"Just let that joke go,"

He kisses John on the jaw quickly. "Never. Shall we go now?"

John links their arms together. "Where are we headed, peasant?"

"The fuck do I know,"

They end up wandering to the most abandoned part of a nervy park, where trees are not cared for and the vegetation run free, without someone cutting off it's leaves after every certain period of time passes. As they walk on the slightly unruly terrain John identifies different types of plants ("That's an American Hornbean, and that one is a Bloodrut, and that one— shit, we should probably get away from that one") and Alexander simply listens to him. When your boyfriend is John Laurens shutting up for a bit isn't as frustrating as it would otherwise be.

Eventually they climbed a large tree with not many leaves and settled on a thick lookin branch. Hopefully, they wouldn't die today.

"This is nice," Alexander said, leaning his head on John's shoulder. "You know, the silence and just being away from people in general. And the nature, you're so smart by the way has anyone told you that? But I like this,"

"It is," John agreed, burying his nose on his boyfriend's hair. "I've always hated the noise of the city, can't say I don't miss my childhood home sometimes,"

"I've always hated silence, but sharing it with you isn't that bad,"

"Alexander,"

"Yeah?"

"You're a goddamn sap,"

"For you? Gladly,

 

——~*~——

•

 

"What have you been up to? It's like we barely see you anymore," Peggy told him one day on their way home.

"It's... complicated? I'll tell you eventually. To all of you guys, just give me some time and I won't be weird anymore. Really. Just give me some time,"

"Alright," The Alpha said. "I just hope that whatever it is doesn't involve murder," 

"And what if it did?"

Peggy fake glared at him. "I'd get pissed at you for not inviting me,"

Alexander half shriveled, half laughed. "Well damn I'm sorry, I'll be sure to invite you to my next murder,"

"You better!"

After bantering with Peggy he got home and said hi to his family. Martha was taking a nap on the couch and George was making dinner, apparently they were having chicken tonight. James was on his room, doing whatever is it that James does when he's alone, Alexander made a mental note to check on him later and went up the stairs to his own room. He looked at his calendar and was almost surprised to see that it had been almost three months since he and John started dating. He smiled, best almost-three-months ever.

 

**Wolfie : Guess who I have been dating for almost three months?**

**My King <3: Wonder Woman?**

**Wolfie: Ha-ha. Very funny, but I'll have you know that Diana is a queen**

**My King <3: I'm sorry but Steve Trevor is way cuter**

**Wolfie: That's gay, John**

**My King <3: Shh, you'll expose my secret**

**Wolfie: Dork**

**My King <3: <33**

**Wolfie: Okay but seriously, it's you (duh)**

**Wolfie: We've been dating for almost three months!!**

**My King <3: My family is gonna be at this fancy diner next week, I can make an excuse to stay and we can have a mini celebration with shitty movies and pizza**

**My King <3: Is that okay?**

**Wolfie: ABSOLUTELY**

 

——~*~——

•

 

"Happy three-monthversary!"

Alexander showed up at John's house with a single rose and a box of extra cheese pizza. John fake gasped.

"A man after my own heart," He said as he took the pizza box and started walking inside.

"Your family is already gone, right?"

"Yeah, don't worry. They probably won't be returnin' until tomorrow evening. James convinced father to rent a hotel room for the night,"

"John," Alexander whined. "You didn't have to miss that for me,"

"It's nothin'," John reassured him as they sat on his bed. "I'd honestly rather spend my time with you than with a bunch of rich people who don't even know me,"

"You sure?" John kissed his nose.

"Absolutely. Now, what movie shall we watch today?"

"The Bee Movie,"

"Fuck you."

After a while they settled on one of the Mission Impossible movies, even if they really weren't watching it. The gunshots that were heard from the screen were ignored for kisses. John simply had the warmest lips, they pulled him in like a magnet and the Nevisian couldn't stay away from them too long. As their mouths pressed together Alexander inhaled John's scent, it was intoxicating. He couldn't help but be borderline obsessed with it, and in this moment he was completely surrounded by it.

John's sheets, John's pillows, John's body. Everything around him was John, John, _John_.

The Omega tugged him down by his hair, licking the taste of coffee out of Alexander's lips. The Alpha whined and happily granted him access to his mouth, he was butter under John's touch. 

"John," Alexander panted on John's mouth.

"Is this okay?" The South Carolinian asked, pulling away only far enough so their lips could still brush against each other's.

"Yes," He eagerly nodded. "Absolutely. _More_ than okay, actually,"

John laughed lightly, the warm air barely caressing Alexander's face. "Aight," A peck on the lips. "You have a tiny mole on your lip," He noted.

"I hate it," Alexander said; John put a hand on his thigh.

"I think it makes you look very handsome,"

Alexander looked at John right on the eyes. Hazel orbs now looking almost dark green. "Are we doing this?"

"Do you want to do it?"

"Yes, I do. I really do, but you know what that would mean," 

John gave him one more quick, chaste kiss. "We've been hidin' long enough,"

The Alpha smiled, wrapping his arms around John's neck. "Alright. Now come over here, tiger,"

 

——~*~——

•

 

Hushed murmurs echoed on the crowded hall, they were both well aware this was going to happen as soon as he stepped into the school, hopefully it would be just like a nursedrawing blood out of your arm: one quick pinch and then it's over. But John couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under all this undesired attention. He had always been talked about, but this time was different, his name wasn't in everyone's mouth for the usual reason. This was something much more embarrassing, something that he'd rather to keep secret if it were an option, but it wasn't. He wasn't ashamed of it by any means, but it something that was supposed to be private.

"Did you smell it?" Some girl whispered to her friend.

She nodded. "Laurens is _totally_ reeking Alexander's scent, holy crap"

"No way" Someone else gasped.

"What the hell!?" A boy that had once tried to flirt with him say. Sore looser.

"So they had sex?"

"Have they been dating? Since when!?"

"Oh my god what if—"

"I could swear—"

"I can't believe—"

The cluster of voices around him  was about to give him a headache, but regardless of that he held his chin high up and puffed his chest out. He was still the same person. Relationships change people, indeed, but that was one part of John, the one that kept him from bowing to society, that was never going to change.

He spotted Alexander standing on the other side of the hall, guilt was evident on his face. John found his chocolate eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah" He confirmed out loud. "I slept with Alexander Hamilton. And so what? It was _amazing_ and if you have a problem with that you can suck my dick. Oh wait, no you can't,"

The hallway became dead silent and people eventually started walking away and moving on, John smiled. He was still himself, there was no need to feel ashamed of being an Omega.

Alexander walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was great!" He basically squealed. "What happened to your turtleneck, by the way?"

"I burned that shit a few days ago," John bluntly said.

"You're literally the greatest person I've ever met,"

Laurens smiled at him. "C'mon. We have to go to class. Your friends are gonna loose their shit,"

"They absolutely will and it will be hilarious,"

 

 

**Fin.**


	10. Extra

 

John's nests are the warmest, coziest, comfiest place on this entire Earth.

He had been told that most Omegas' nests were this way, but since Alexander had no one else's to compare with he'd just assume John's were the best, no discussion. He was kinda scared of moving something out of place, because if he did he had the feeling John would kick him out and make him sleep on the cold wooden floor, which he'd rather avoid. Especially when the other option was being here, surrounded by warm blankets, fluffy pillows, and John cuddled next to him, placing gentle kisses everywhere from his jaw to his chest.

Around eight months into their relationship John invited Alexander to spend his Heat with him, the Alpha had been completely static. It was the first time he'd be with an Omega during their Heat, and even better was that it wouldn't be just any Omega, it would be _John_. And it had been absolutely perfect.

Well, truth to be told it wasn't perfect _perfect_. It was pretty messy and kinda confusing, he had never seen John act the way he did and Alexander had no idea his scent would have such effect on him. It was a bit shocking, but it had felt so _right_. And it wasn't even over yet.

"You ready to go again?" John asked as he kissed him on the check.

"Not yet, Romeo. I need a bit more than five minutes,"

John huffed a bit. "Aight, but next time I top,"

The Alpha smirked. "I ain't complaining,

The South Carolinian paused for a second, settling his head on Alexander's chest and smiling. "Are you purring, honey?"

"You know I am," He rolled his eyes and poked John on the forehead.

"I love it when you purr, it's so... comforting,"

Alexander smiled, maybe this was the moment? There wasn't any celestial being or sign telling him to go for it, but maybe there didn't have to be. Maybe he'd just have to go for it. "Hey, baby?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you,"

His boyfriend looked up to him, his hazel eyes meeting Alexander's chocolate ones. He didn't look surprised at all, just happy. "I love _you_ ,"

He pressed their lips together, John having to support himself on his shoulders to not squish Alexander. It wasn't like most of the kisses they gave each other that evening, there was just one feeling they wanted the other to know.

 

"I love you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar corrections and constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
